1. Field of the Invention
A vehicle body and, more specifically, a cantilevered fin or spoiler extending from the roof or trunk lid of such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical vehicle body includes a bottom, side panels and a rear panel extending upwardly from the bottom with door openings and window openings defined in the vehicle body. The vehicle body presents an upwardly facing cover supported by the panels in the form of a roof or a trunk lid. Frequently, a cantilevered fin or spoiler extends rearwardly in a cantilevered fashion from that cover.